fontrailefandomcom-20200213-history
KQF Sub-Logs - 002
Description: Audio Log - RQF Project Date: August 24th REDACTED Location: Vorostov Capital Tower Time: 23:01 Premiere Hesh: '''Wulfen, I hope to god you have something for me, because the meeting with the AN didn't go well. '''Commander Wulfen: '''I do, sir. Lab boys are putting the final touches on the RQF project now. '''Premiere Hesh: '''That moth-balled cybernetics project from before the Ecotropian Conflict? What the hell can that do to help us now, Joshua? '''Commander Wulfen: '''The project recently completed thanks to technology we obtained from Neo Arcadia. We now actually have a digitization process that works. We may have a means of getting an operative into the Satellite Network. '''Premiere Hesh: How?! I thought that the digitization process caused all sorts of horrific side-effects. Do I need to remind you of what happened the last time?! Commander Wulfen: 'This will be different. We've got a number of candidates that have a proven track record. At worst, they'll suffer some level of neural damage from the process, but they should be able to carry out their mission all the same. '''Premiere Hesh: '....Neural damage. '''Commander Wulfen: '''Specifically, the digitization process damages the part of the brain responsible for cognitive ability and memory. The damage it takes is mostly temporary, but the more digitization is used, the more it damages the user mentally. Ideally, this will be a one-way trip for them, and from there, they'll lock the situation down. Afterwards, we can send up a crew to get them back and tend to any injuries or problems from the transit. '''Premiere Hesh: '''The Satellite doesn't have any escape pods or means of egress. What will they do if they have to blow the core? '''Commander Wulfen: It's... A tough call, sir. They might be able to escape via another digitization, maybe via a tight-beam communication, but... The odds are against it. We may wind up in a situation where they... Have to go down with Satellite #3. Premiere Hesh: ...How many do we have for this mission? Commander Wulfen: Five, counting the newest. Tyce, O' Connor, Marr, Lawrence, and Ridley. Premiere Hesh: ...And they're aware of the risks..? Commander Wulfen: 'Within reason, sir. They all know the importance of this operation. '''Premiere Hesh: '...We have 30 hours. Joshua, how ''does one weigh human life..? The lives of five or so soldiers against the millions of the cities in range of Satellite #3... It's.... Overwhelming. '''Commander Wulfen: '''Premiere? '''Premiere Hesh: '...This is the kind of decision I never relish, Joshua. Your team has the go-ahead. '''Commander Wulfen: You won't be sorry, Premiere. Premiere Hesh: I do have one question, though. Commander Wulfen: '''Yes, sir? '''Premiere Hesh: '''Why the outfits? Why the Jangese designs? '''Commander Wulfen: A side-effect of the digitizing tech and cybridization process is that it causes a pale, almost ghostly white complexion due to the nanocircuitry. Same reason it causes the red hair and eyes. Stylistically, it's the only thing that's a remote match for what their altered appearance has. '''Premiere Hesh: '''Is that the only reason? '''Commander Wulfen: '''Most of the tech that isn't Neo Arcadian is derived from Jangese designs, so a lot of it was simply following the path of least resistance. A lot of the weapon designs we used for units like White Lion Team are also based on Jangese designs, like the HF swords they were issued. Hence, they look like ronin and other fighters from the Bushido period. We've outfitted them a bit differently depending on their personal preferences - some better at close range, some better at long, but their skills generally balance out. '''Premiere Hesh: '''I see. That explains the letterings, too - SQF, KQF, and so on. '''Commander Wulfen: '''They will get the job done, Premiere. I promise that much. '''Premiere Hesh: '''I don't doubt that, Joshua. I simply hope that they do so without any losses on their end. ENDS